Frenzy's precognitive dream journal
This is not going to be an annual thing, this will be updated when it's updated. Precognitive dreams, dreams that predict your future, are actually a somewhat common thing I have. The dreams I have can take place up to, at least, one day or, at most, one year in the future. Date of dream February 3rd, 2016 Date dream came true: December 25th, 2016 & December 28th, 2016 In this dream I was at my dad's place getting ready to set up my newly acquired PS4 when my dad stopped me so that I could open a card that had my three day PAX pass inside. The dream then skipped a few days ahead to when I was at GameStop where I had just traded in a shirt that I already had and a game I didn't want for three other pre-owned games. Date of dream: October 12th, 2016 Date dream came true: November 8th, 2016 This was one I was very surprised to see come true. It was election day and I was lying on my futon playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf on my 3DS, when my mom comes to tell me to look at the news because they were going to announce the winner of the presidential election, and to both me and my mom's shock Trump won. And later in the dream, still on the same day, there were reports of riots happening because people were unhappy about Trump winning. A lot of the rioters didn't even vote. Date of dream: November 23rd, 2016 Date dream came true: January 4th, 2017 This dream was more video game focused. I bought and played the new expansion of Binding of Isaac: Rebirth, Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth+, and was doing the Aprils Fool challenge and having huge trouble getting used to the special mechanics that were in that challenge, as well as being salty about Bloat being the only boss in the challenge. Death after death after death, I eventually quit when I used a card that turned out to be Suicide King instead of The Sun. Date of dream: January 15th, 2017 Date dream came true: January 26th-29th, 2017 Oddly enough, I dreamt of a good majority of my PAX South trip, including some parts of my flight to San Antonio. My dad, some of his friends from Twitch (one of which is Twitch staff) and I were playing a tabletop game called "Elder Signs", it was my first time playing a game like that and it was very enjoyable. I played a VR game for the first time, it was kinda weird, but a good weird, I was shooting these robots in some facility and had to survive for three minutes, I got the 2nd highest score on the leaderboard. I was "raided" by a gang of (possibly) 20 Team Skull cosplayers, they saw that I was wearing a Pokemon trainer hat and a Mew backpack and even playing Pokemon Moon. They were chanting "TEAM SKULL TEAM SKULL TEAM SKULL" countless times; it was really fun to be a part of that. I tried a few tournaments, Smash 4 on 3DS and Pokemon Sun & Moon, I was eliminated very quickly. On the final day of PAX, I tried to fight some PAX gym leaders, I never won a single battle but I still got four badges; I feel like those were pity badges though because I didn't truly earn them, but later that night I won a raffle and got a Helix Fossil that can be a necklace once I get a sturdy string or a necklace chain.